User talk:PrincessGod
=July= Welcome Hi, welcome to Koreha Zombie Desuka Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Orito2.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Herald of meridian (Talk) 04:47, July 28, 2012 =October= Interested in becoming an admin Hey There, Herald of meridian and I have been talking about this wiki and noticed you have been doing a great job. The wiki needs more help though, so woudl you be intersted in becoming an admin? Just le me know and I will happily give you the rights! Sarah (help forum | blog) 18:11, October 25, 2012 (UTC) :OK you got it! I recommend reading this and getting in touch with Herald of meridian. Let me know if you have any questions! Sarah (help forum | blog) 17:00, October 31, 2012 (UTC) ::Thank you very much! PrincessGod (talk) 05:58, November 1, 2012 (UTC) =November= New Admin Congrats for being an admin, first of all. :D Well, if you're following the light novels, you should start with expanding on the profiles of the characters. I haven't watched the anime series as well. @_@ Sorry if I can't help you for the meantime... [[User:Herald of meridian|''herald'of'meridian♣]] 08:26, November 1, 2012 (UTC) :Don't worry, I'll be able to watch the series and submit synopses of them. [[User:Herald of meridian|herald'of'meridian♣]] 09:30, November 1, 2012 (UTC) ::I hope that I'll be able to start by tomorrow. Oh, and by the way, there seems to be bugs in editing from Visual to Source modes (apostrophes being wrongly interpreted) and leaving headlines blank when adding a message to a talk page. [[User:Herald of meridian|herald'of'meridian♣'']] 12:50, November 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::Hey there, Just saw this message and wanted to let you both know that a fix was just pushed for the apostrophe issue - so that should be resolved, if its not please let me know. I haven't seen the talk page issue though, can you provide more detail if it is still happening? Sarah (help forum | blog) 16:36, November 1, 2012 (UTC) =December= Headers I was wondering, would it be possible to include links to major things under development like Category:Characters, Category:Episodes and Category:Light Novel Volumes up at the top of the wiki using the Admin tools? +Y 20:30, December 23, 2012 (UTC) :I mean all pages. Having admin experience, this would be found at under the "top navigation" link which takes one to MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation and things can be added via dropdown menus. +Y 21:01, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Hello! I'm new here and a big fan of the series . Can i know if the show is going to get a new season or if there is any confirmation regarding the show ? Please do let me know Faizan the Ninja 21:43, March 10, 2017 (UTC) Vandal alert There is a vandal on the page by the name of Assmir9999 and he has vandalised the Ayumu page on this Wiki. Can you please undo the damage he has caused and ban him? SK071 (talk) 14:22, May 21, 2018 (UTC)SK071